Heroes of Themyscira
by Celgress
Summary: What if after the death of his homeworld Krypton Superman's ship had landed not in rural Kansas but rather in Themyscira? How would growing up as the only boy among the Amazons affect Kal-El? How would his presence affect Diana and the other Amazons young and old? Behold the story you never knew of a Superman not from America but from Paradise Island one of two heroes of Themyscira
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner and are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Heroes of Themyscira - Prologue

By

Celgress

**The Planet Krypton, not long ago**

"I know you won't remember us, but we love you our son," Jor-El said as his wife Lara-El placed their infant Kal-El into the specially designed ship which would hopefully carry him away from the impending destruction of Krypton.

"Jor, I hope we did the right thing sending Kal away," Lara-El said as she watched the tiny craft whiz away from its launch pad into the wide universe.

"If Rao is merciful Kal shall survive. He is the last hope for our world." Jor-El said embracing his wife. Both of their gazes watched the small light become dimmer and dimmer until it finally faded from the sky. An instant later Krypton itself cease to exist blown to bits by a cataclysmic series of explosions.

**A small Island near Themyscira, night**

Two Amazons watched the fiery object crash into the sea. The larger of the pair the dark-skinned Philippus doze into the ocean to examine the strange object more closely before it rapidly submerged. A few minutes later she came to the surface a semi-naked infant covered by a thin red blanket which bore a red & yellow capital S type symbol in her arms. The child was a male as made evidenced by his uncovered lower half.

"By the gods what have you there, Philippus?" The smaller of the two Amazons named Clio who had remained onshore asked. She brushed a stray strand of blonde hair from her eyes.

"Can't you see Clio he's a baby," Philippus said.

"I know that my love. Where did he come from?" Clio said.

"Other than from the heavens I know not his origins," Philippus said now back on the beach. "We must dry and cloth him or he'll catch his death."

"Should we do so we'll be breaking the sacred law of our people. No man nor man child is to ever set foot upon Themyscira." Clio said reciting the sacred law perfectly.

"I know you are a scribe my love but sometimes your adherence to letter of the law is most irksome. I will not let this child die simply because he is the wrong gender." Philippus said. She took the crying baby back to their temporary camp which was a short distance from the beach.

Philippus and an initially reluctant Clio cared for the infant all that night and during the next several days and nights. It had been the first night of their reconnaissance mission to investigate possible infiltration from Tartarus when the strange object fell from the sky. Once five days and nights elapsed they returned to their island home with Calix as Clio insisted on naming the boy. The name Calix meant beautiful or handsome in Ancient Greek. While the pair knew their new charge would cause problems they were not quite prepared for the sheer intensity of the negative reaction they received.

**Court of Queen Hippolyta on Themyscira, afternoon**

"My queen you can't permit Philippus and Clio to keep this, this star child, this male star child! If it stays here it'll destroy our very way of life! What of the safety of your own infant daughter!? Does Diana mean nothing to you!?" Nubia chief political advisor to Hippolyta practically snarled.

"Calix represents no threat to any of us and you know that Nubia. He is but a mere infant." Clio said she held the swaddled Calix in her arms his strange red covering was back at her hut.

"Even the most vicious of harpies was once but a chick. He'll grow to become a monster as all men do. Mark my words. You are a fool if you think otherwise, Clio." Nubia said. The spectators voiced their approval.

"Please, my queen I have given you centuries of loyal service and asked nothing in return. I beg of you allow me and my life mate Philippus to raise this child." Clio pleaded.

"Philippus you are the Captain of my Royal Guards is raising this child as your own also your wish?" Hippolyta asked the towering Amazon.

"It is my desire to raise Calix as my child alongside Clio," Philippus said without hesitation and with conviction. She placed one of her hands reassuringly on Clio's shoulder. "My Queen if you do not approve our request we will be forced to depart from our blessed isle." A murmur of shock ran through the audience at these words.

"You truly would leave Themyscira for this man child?" Hippolyta asked with a hint of dismay.

"I would my queen," Philippus said.

"As would I, my queen," Clio said.

"I will allow you to raise this child sisters if you take full responsibility for his future actions good or ill they may be," Hippolyta said after a long pause.

"My queen you cannot!" Nubia shouted.

"Silence, you are my chief advisor but I am the queen of our people appointed by Hera herself! My word is the final one!" Hippolyta said.

"My sincerest apology my queen," Nubia said bowing her head. She backed away a few steps but for those who looked the harsh light of resentment burned behind her dark eyes.

"I have known Clio all my life. She is a wise and honorable Amazon well versed in philosophy. Philippus and at one time were to be joined together in the bond of life mate. I trust no one more than I trust her." Hippolyta said.

"Philippus, Clio do you take responsibility for future actions of the child known as Calix? Do you vow on your honor as Amazons to teach him to uphold the sacred principles of our people? To tell him that those weaker should never be exploited simply because they are weaker?" Hippolyta asked of the two Amazons before her.

"We do, my queen," Both said in unison.

"He is henceforth your responsibility. Don't make me regret this decision." Hippolyta said.

While Philippus and Clio rejoiced and the other Amazons talked among themselves no one noticed Nubia slink off. She retreated to an ancient well hidden in the forest that she had discovered decades before. There she communed with a notorious witch called Circe.

"Hippolyta never listens! She always rejects my advice out of hand!" Nubia raged.

"Patience, Nubia you simply must have patience. What is time but an inconvenience to immortals?" The purple haired image of Circe urged. "One day I'll be free and we'll teach Hippolyta a lesson in respect, together."

"That day cannot come soon enough for me," Nubia said

"Nor for I," Circe said.

"What of this man child from the stars? Might he pose a threat to our plan?" Nubia inquired in a worried tone.

"I'm sure I can deal with any star child especially a male one," Circe said with a sadistic smirk. "Cutting men down to size is my specialty." She laughed.

To Be Continued

**So what does everyone think of my little teaser? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner and are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

**WARNING**

**This chapter contains mentions of sexual assault. Reader discretion is advised.**

**WARNING**

Heroes of Themyscira – Episode One: Conspiracy

By

Celgress

**Themyscira twenty years later, afternoon**

"Calix wins," Hippolyta declared after rising from her throne in the amphitheater. Her proclamation was greeted by an equal amount of applause and boos. Both the combatants were nude as was the custom inherited from Ancient Greece for such events.

"But, my Queen, Calix cheated!" The young blonde-haired Amazon Hellene accused while getting to her feet. "He used his enhanced speed to tip me over!"

"I did no such thing, my Queen. I believe in fair play. My mothers have taught me well." Calix countered. "I judiciously observed the rules of this contest."

Hellene's cohort of Amazons was mostly born from a practice Queen Hippolyta found repugnant but that she was powerless to prevent due to popular opinion. Occasionally, when several Amazons felt the overwhelming need to bear children they would ambush a passing ship, have sex with the male crew members, then usually kill the entire crew of the ship in question. They justified the final barbaric act by stating that if the crews survived unwanted attention might be brought upon Themyscira endangering Amazon Society as a whole. Fortunately, the aberrant practice had fallen out of favor during the past two decades, much to the relief of many.

"What would a man know of fair play." Hellene said. Her latest comment earned a chorus of agreement from the gathered spectators.

"None of that, child. Calix's gender is irrelevant." Philippus said from her position standing to Hippolyta's right.

"You're hardly an impartial judge, Philippus. Any mother will defend the honor of their child, even a man child." Hellene said.

"How dare you impune my honor, girl. I am Chief of the Royal Guards. I do not lie nor do I let my personal feelings cloud my judgment." Philippus said.

"Except when your son is involved." Hellene fired back. She added the word "son" because like with "man" it was a dirty word among Amazons due to their shared historical trauma.

Matters quickly descended into anarchy as usually happened when Amazon tempers flared. Half the Amazons present agreed with Philippus whereas the other half agreed with Hellene. Queen Hippolyta had no choice but to adjourn the contest until a later date. Who would face Princess Diana in the finals of the annual tournament was thus yet to be determined.

In the maelstrom no one noticed Nubia. The Queen's advisor hung back watching events unfold. She observed how after all these years Calix the "Star Child" remained an outcast because of his sex. Nubia was pleased. In recent years, Calix exhibited frightening powers beyond her understanding such as his "heat vision" and "ice breath". In terms of raw strength, speed, and endurance only Princess Diana could match him. He was evolving to a point where he would soon be beyond the physical reach of most Amazons, herself included. Something had to be done about the young man if her long-term plans were to bear fruit. Nubia's gaze zeroed in on the overzealous Hellene. Perhaps she could make use of this girl?

'An easily manipulated minion was always a welcomed tool.' Nubia thought with a sly smile.

**Later**

Hellene felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Princess Diana. Her heart skipped a beat but she did her best to show no outward signs of her attraction. Hellene was one of Diana's closest friends but she wanted to be much more than that. Hellene noticed Diana's frown and her excited mood was tempered.

"Cal," Diana said using the nickname for Calix only his closest friends or parents used. "didn't cheat. You know he didn't use his enhanced speed to gain an advantage, why did you say otherwise?" Almost everyone else had left the amphitheater by now.

"He did use his enhanced speed. He cheated, Diana, whether you want to admit it or not." Hellene said.

"Hellene, I was sitting in the front row. I saw everything clearly. Cal didn't cheat. His victory was justly won." Diana said.

"You always take his side." Hellene said turning back around so Diana would not see the scowl on her face.

"Hellene, what's happened to us? Cal, you, and I, we were inseparable growing up. But these past two years you've distanced yourself from Cal and me. Is something wrong?" Diana pleaded to her wayward friend.

"It isn't something you'd understand." Hellene said.

"I promise I'll try," Diana said.

"Go away, Diana. I have no time for someone who thinks I'm a liar. You believe Calix over me." Hellene said.

"No, Hellene, it isn't like that. I want to help. Let me help." Diana said but Hellene had already ran off.

**Home of Calix's Family sometime later, evening**

"You should have seen them, mother. The disgust and fear in many of their eyes when Hellene accused me of cheating. They looked at me like they would a harpy. They hate me." Calix said.

"They don't hate you they merely fear you," Clio said to her son.

"Our son is right, Clio, they hate him," Philippus said. The tall Amazon took off her chest plate and helmet. After placing them carefully along with her spear in a corner she strode over to the table. Philippus draped her arms lovingly over the shoulders of the seated Clio who leaned into her embrace. Philippus kissed Clio's neck. "If I didn't love you so much I would not allow you to fill our son's head with such dangerous foolishness." She whispered in her wife's earn.

"It isn't dangerous nor foolish, my wife," Clio said. "Calix can't go around thinking everyone is his enemy."

"Not everyone, however, many Amazons on our island are his enemies," Philippus said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Perhaps so, but he should strive to prove them wrong. Show them the error of their ways." Clio said.

"Always the idealist," Philippus said.

"Always the pragmatist." Clio half-teased.

"Indeed, which is why we make such a strong pair. We complement each other's weaknesses." Philippus said planting another kiss on Clio's neck.

"I prefer to think we harmonize oppressing views points," Clio said turning her head she kissed Philippus deeply on the other woman's lips a gesture Philippus eagerly returned.

Claix smiled, open displays of affection were commonplace among Amazons. Their culture believed it was not healthy to bottle up one's emotions. Calix greatly admired the powerful romantic bond shared by his mothers. He hoped one day he would share a similar bond with a special someone, he fervently hoped that special someone would be Diana.

Speaking of Diana here she was now Calix realized. "Greetings all, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Diana said entering the room.

"Only my mothers engaged in another display of affection," Calix said with a wide grin.

Clio and Philippus, aware they had company, broke their kiss. "Princess Diana, what brings you here?" Clio asked struggling to regain her usual high degree of composure."

"Relax, I'm not here on official business. You can drop the titles." Diana said. "I'm here to personally apologize for how Calix was treated. What a disgraceful display of bigotry." Diana shook her head. "For what it's work, I know he didn't cheat."

"Thank you, that means a great deal to us," Clio said.

"I only wish your mother said as much, Diana. You are far braver than she." Philippus said in a rare show of defiance of Royal Guard protocol.

"Philippus, please, Diana is our guest and our princess. She did not come here to be insulted nor to hear her mother be insulted. You should not say such things about her mother our queen." Clio said.

"I'm sorry, Diana. My emotions got the best of me. It will not happen again." Philippus said with a curt bow.

"I understand how you feel and I agree with. My mother should have defended Cal's honor." Diana said.

"I don't want people fighting over me," Calix said.

"Cal you should stand up for yourself more often, if you don't everyone will continue to walk all over you," Diana said.

"I agree with Diana, son," Philippus said.

"I don't. Cal is correct, it would only make matters worse." Clio said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Philippus said.

"Mothers, please, either way, I must fight my own battles," Calix said to which both his mothers reluctantly agreed.

"Can I borrow Cal for a while?" Diana asked.

"Of course," Philippus said.

"If he wants to go, we won't stop him," Clio said with a knowing look.

**Outside, a few minutes later**

"Alone at last," Diana said pulling Calix into an embrace with all the exuberance of youth in full bloom. Their lips locked and their tongues wrestled until they came up for air.

"We shouldn't do this so close to the dwelling places. What if someone should see us? Our relationship is forbidden. Us being together in a sexual or semi-sexual manner is against the rules of the Amazon Society." Calix said breathing hard. Even with a hot and bothered Diana pressed against him, Calix's analytical mind honed by Clio's teachings was working overtime.

"Let them see. I'm the Princess, remember Cal? I make the rules." Diana panted.

"I thought the Queen made the rules or rather enacted those made by the Governing Council?" Calix said.

"Less talk more action," Diana said mashing her mouth against Calix's mouth. Their bodies entwined, the pair sank to the ground.

**Nearby**

A lone watcher quietly withdrew. Disgusted and disheartened by what she saw Hellene inched away. Once at a safe distance so as not to alert the two lovers, she broke into a run. Hellene had no idea how long or far she ran before she literally bumped into Nubia!

"What troubles you, child?" Nubia said offering Hellene her hand. Hellene would fell to the ground from the impact gingerly accepted it.

"N-Nothing, I-I'm sorry," Hellene lied.

"Why then are you in such a hurry?" Nubia pressed.

Hellene wiped tears from her eyes. "It, it, isn't fair. I love her more than he does. Diana should be with me not him!" She said at last after a long moment of hesitancy. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what she said. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want to get Diana in trouble. She'll be banished if the others learned she's having relations with a man, even the Queen wouldn't be able to protect her!"

There was only one "he" on the Island so figuring out who Hellene meant was far from challenging. "What would you say if I told you there was a way to save Diana from herself and get rid of the Star Child at the same time?" Nubia said.

"I'd say tell me how." Hellene said.

"Simple, child," Nubia said her voice soothing, her expression one of compassionate understanding. "Answer me this, what is the worst crime a man can commit?" She asked patiently awaiting the answer.

"Rape," Hellene said reciting the lesson every Amazon learned as soon as they were old enough to be properly educated.

"Precisely," Nubia said.

"But, Diana will never go along with us. She'll deny that Calix raped her. She'll say their relationship is consensual." Hellene said.

"Did I say Diana would be the one to bring the allegation against Calix?" Nubia said. She could see the wheels turning in the younger Amazon's head. 'Good, finally you grasp my plan.' She thought.

"I'll accuse Calix of rape." Hellene said.

"And I'll say I witnessed the crime. He'll be out of our lives forever," Nubia said. "Your small deception will be for the greater good. It'll save our Princess from her worst self-destructive impulses. Hellene, will you accept this sacred duty for the good of all Amazons?" Nubia asked laying it on thick.

"I will," Hellene said her voice filled with determination. "For the good of all Amazons, I'll rid our Island of this male intruder before he can further corrupt our Princess. Diana will love me instead once he's gone, right?"

"I'm sure she will. You'll be a hero." Nubia said with a reassuring smile not that she cared one way or the other. Once Hellene served her purpose she would discard the girl without a second thought. Nubia already had a partner in crime Circe, she did not need another with which to share the spoils.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note -**

**Back from the Dead and glad to be back.**

**This story is not set within any continuity, rather it draws elements from many different continuities Rebirth, New 52, exact.**


End file.
